As One, We Stand
by Captain Fandom
Summary: 15 year old Daisy Hawthorn has always fought. When she gets her name pulled for the Games, she must use those skills. But her teammate? Well, he’s a different story. They must learn to work together, and mostly, survive. Rated T because it is th Hunger Games. No language is in this.


Chapter 1: The Reaping.

"Why do you have to get into fights? And why with that Mellark boy?" My mother asked me as she placed a cool cloth on the cut on my cheek. My brothers were in the other room, and Gale was out hunting with Katniss. The coolness of the cloth against my cheek calmed me, as today was The Reaping. I was the only girl in my family, so if my name got called, no one would be able to volenteer. The Capital made a new rule that only the same gender family members can volenteer for the Games. But I highly doubt my name will be called.

"I didn't start it! He did! Not me." I stated, throwing me hands in the air.

"Who did what?" My brother Gale walked in, smiling until he saw me. His face went from happy to confusion to anger. His hands clenched with anger, his knuckles turning white.

"Who hurt you. Tell me now." He was getting really mad, so I had to come up with something fast. Sometimes having an older brother is great, but other times, it isn't.

"Oh just my own clumsiness. You know me. I tripped over a root on the way to the Hob to get extra food..." I faded off realizing I had just admitted that I had put my name in more times for extra food. Gale was going to kill me.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU DON'T NEED TO PUT YOUR NAME IN MORE! LET ME DO THAT." I flinched as he raised his voice, nearly scaring me to death.

"I did it for the Everdeen's..." I looked down, nervous of what Gale would do.

"Let me see that cut." His voice was still firm, but I could tell he was genuinely worried. I looked up, realizing that his face softened. His footsteps rang throughout the house, probably loud enough for the Captitol to hear. The wooden boards creaked and groaned as they were walked upon. His hard hands became gentle as he tilited my head upwards, gently removing the cloth to reveal a bloody cut.

"You don't need stitches, but it will be tender for a while. Try not to get into any more fights. We can't have other girls beating you up." I nodded, staying silent. Little did he know that girls weren't fighting with me. He smiled, going to the bird and picking it up.

"You need to watch for those 'roots,' Daisy." Gale smirked, leaving us alone in the living room.

"Don't let him know that it was Caleb. He will kill him. Please don't tell him!"I told my mom, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Fine. We have a hour left until the Reaping. Now let's get you into your dress! We can't waste anymore time!" She ushered me into my room, making me close my eyes. Excitement filled me as I stood waiting to open my eyes. Each year my mother makes me a dress in my favorite color, adding something special. Last year she added little white flowers.

"Ok! Open them!!!" My mother stood in front of me, holding a beautiful pastel yellow dress. Lace lined the bottom, and little white flowers were woven into it. This year she added lace! Lace costs a lot of money to buy, so how did _we of all people get it._

"Mom. It's beautiful!" My voice choked back tears of joy as she handed me the dress. A squeal of joy emitted from my throat as I threw my clothes to the floor, slipping on the dress. I didn't care that my mother was in the room when I got dressed. My mother did my hair, making one long braid, leaving a few strands dangling.

We opened the door, and found all of my siblings waiting outside for us. My brothers just stood there gawking at me, and I just blushed. Mother scolded them for making me embarrassed, and forced us to walk on. None of us wanted to move, so mom had to forcefully push us. We walked in silence, and no one dared to make eye contact.

I walked over to Gale and whispered into his neck, as I wasn't y'all enough to reach his ear,"How many times?"

He knew exactly what I meant. I meant how many times did his name get put in extra. If we need extra food, we will get extra food as long as we agree to get our names put in extra for the games.

"45. Don't worry." He whispered, a faint smile at his lips. His name had been put in there _45 times just so we could survive._

I just watched him, trying to see if there was any emotion. None. He didn't want to show me fear, or anything for that matter.

I continued to walk, my head down, kicking a stone.

"Next... Next." I heard the voice of peacekeepers checking people in up ahead, their voice emotionless. Sometimes I thought they were robots. This was my 3rd year, and Gale's 6th. None of my family members have been in the games yet, thankfully. I waited in line, heart pounding as I **stood there.**

"Next." Stepping up to the peacekeeper, I swallowed hard. My heart didn't help as it pounded in my finger as it was pricked. They put the blood on the sheet, scanned it and said I could go.

As I walked away, I noticed someone. It was Caleb. Otherwise known as the Mellark boy between my mother and I. He didn't see me, but I watched him. He walked confidently over to the male side, back straight the entire time. I watched his blonde hair blow gently, loving how it looked neat yet messy.

A jerk on my arm knocked me out of my daze. Mom pulled me over to my designated area with all the girls and she walked over to where all the adults waited for their children. It was utter silence in District 12.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. I have a film from the Capital!" Effie's voice broke the silence, her happy voice wanting me to throw up. I ignored everything she said, waiting for this to be over to go home and hunt. Gale said he would finally take me hunting with Katniss and him. I would finally get to use my whip more than for practice with a tree. I could just imagine it. Walking through the woods, using my whip on close range animals. Mainly bunnies or small birds. All types of different scenarios kept running through my head as my brain ignored everything Effie was saying. Until the tributes were called.

"Now for the female tribute..." Effie walked over, dramatically moving her fingers around before plucking a name out. Her heels clicked across the stage as she walked back, popping open the slip of paper. It seemed as if in unison, everyone in District 12 held their breath. As Effie was saying the name, I whispered ,"Phew," thinking my name wasn't called.

"DAISY HAWTHORNE!"

Boy was I wrong.


End file.
